


Blandishment - DIY Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1098]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs compares Tony and Abby's DIY abilities.





	Blandishment - DIY Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/03/2002 for the word [blandishment](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/05/03/blandishment%22).
> 
> blandishment  
> Speech or action that flatters and tends to coax, entice, or persuade; allurement -- often used in the plural.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #580 DIY.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Blandishment

Everyone at NCIS knew Abby was the Queen of DIY with her habitat for humanity volunteering. What most didn't know was just how good DiNozzo was with DIY too. Gibbs tried to refrain from showing his prejudices, but he couldn't help finding Tony's work better than Abby's.

Whether Tony was actually better than Abby was mostly a matter of opinion, after all Gibbs had trained them both, but what tipped the scales in Tony's favor for Gibbs was the lack of blandishments Tony needed to do a good DIY job. Abby's work was solid, but she expected blandishments for every project she finished and the expectations grew old and heavy over time. In some ways, Abby was more like a wife you had to woo, where Tony was the best friend you realized you'd been in love with all along.

Gibbs knew which wife he'd prefer to live with and it wasn't the one that would hit him with a seven iron if he didn't offer up appropriate blandishments about her work.

**Author's Note:**

> No stories yesterday, so there are still only 8 more days of stories so far. Wish me luck on writing more!
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
